Un San Valentín Especial
by yeszcullen
Summary: A Edward le gustó Bella desde la primera vez que la vio, y nunca se atrevió a hablarle, pero ahora que es San Valentín se atreverá a más que solo eso con la ayuda de Alice para encontrarla mientras ella los dirige en direcciones contrarias, ¿cómo reaccionará Bella cuando la encuentre o se dará Edward por vencido? REGALO DEL DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD, EPOV One-shot


**LOOKING FOR YOU**

Día del Amor y la Amistad.

Agh, renegué para mis adentros. Este era un día ridículo en que solo el comercio terminaba ganando. No entendía cual era la fascinación por este día. Yo ya quería que acabara, pero apenas empezaba.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras una chica de primer año, me pedía que me _casara_ con ella en el Registro Civil que habían colocado para las parejas que quisieran casarse.

¡Como si quisiera atarme! Aunque fuera de mentira.

Emmett y Jasper andaban detrás de sus recientes conquistas. Rosalie y Alice, eran un año menor que nosotros, pero desde el primer instante que las habían visto, habían ido tras ellas, y ellas les correspondían, hasta cierto punto. No daban sus brazos a torcer fácilmente, los querían locos por ellas al cien por ciento antes de decirles que ellas estaban igual de locas por ellos.

Me parecía ridículo el embobamiento que los había afectado, hasta que había visto a su amiga. _Bella Swan…_

Ooh, Bella Swan, no había visto a una chica más hermosa y de aspecto inocente como ella. Su melena larga y ondulada, del color del chocolate se movía al ritmo del viento alrededor de su rostro, con forma de corazón y un blanco pálido, excepto en aquellos momentos en que la sangre subía a sus mejillas y le aportaba un apetecible color rojo, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que sonreía, y sus labios dejaban paso a una sonrisa tan esplendorosa que te dejaba sin aliento. Todo su cuerpo era una invitación al pecado, aun cuando su rostro era el de un ángel.

Había tenido que soportar el verla de lejos, y mantener las distancias cuando estábamos los seis juntos. Porque al parecer, yo le era indiferente a la única chica que me gustaría tener loca por mí.

Suspiré, resignado por la millonésima vez. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente llegar y desplegar mis encantos? Estaba consciente de cuales eran, muchas veces me habían conseguido lo que me diera la gana de una mujer. Pero Bella era diferente, total y maravillosamente diferente. Y fuera de mi alcance, ¡maldición!

Mi celular sonó, al mismo tiempo que la veía caminar por entre los pequeños puestos que habían colocado para celebrar el Día de San Valentín en la Universidad, lo saqué rápidamente para ver el mensaje que había llegado.

_Ve por ella… ¡no lo dudes!, A._

Revisé quien lo había mandado. Alice Cullen, la dueña de los suspiros de Jasper. Mi mejor amigo se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre controlado por su mujer. Y aun no era su novia.

Voltee a mis lados, y a mí derecha vi a Alice y Rosalie, acompañadas de Emmett y Jasper. Me sonreían animadamente, y Alice me guiñó un ojo y con la cabeza me indicó hacia el lugar donde estaba Bella con Angela, otra amiga del grupo.

Regresé mi mirada a Alice, y la vi como si estuviera loca.

¿Qué quería?

¿Qué simplemente llegara y le dijera como me sentía con ella?

Alice sonrió de nuevo, asintió con la cabeza y la vi escribir rápidamente en su celular otra vez. El sonido de un mensaje recibido me llego nuevamente. Lo revisé, y suspiré.

_¡Hazlo, tonto! Créeme, serás bien recibido…_

Hmph, resoplé. Claro que sería bien recibido. Bella era una buena chica, tan dulce y gentil, que recibiría bien hasta el más idiota con tal de no hacerlo sentir mal.

La miré avanzar entre los puestos, sonriendo, su rostro encendido ligeramente por los rayos del sol que caían sobre su piel para darle una intensa luminosidad que la hacía verse tan angelical, su cabello revoloteaba a su alrededor como si tuviera vida propia… su paso era suave, sus caderas se contoneaban con una natural feminidad que deseaba llegar por detrás y abrazarla hasta cansarme de esa posición. Que siendo honesto, no creo que eso pudiera llegar a pasar, que me cansara y fuera bien recibido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de atreverme a ir a saludarla, mucho menos abrazarla.

¡Era un completo idiota!

No sabía que tenía esa chica para volverme loco, para quitarme mi confianza por completo hasta el punto de querer arrancarme el cabello de frustración.

Es solo una chica… pero ese era el problema, no era solo otra chica _más_. Era la chica de mis sueños. Debería ser fácil, pero no lo era.

Y entonces, en ese momento, Bella volteó hacia donde estaba parado como imbécil, y babeando por ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron por un segundo, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas como siempre hacía cuando se avergonzaba. Bajó la mirada por un segundo, y entonces me di cuenta que Angela le susurraba algo al oído, y finalmente volvía sus ojos chocolate hacia mí.

Con las mejillas incendiándose, me saludó con la mano tímidamente.

¿Tímidamente?

Le sonreí, y asentí.

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Me regañé a mí mismo. ¿Asentí? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer?

Bella me sonrió como si lo que hubiera hecho hubiera sido ir hacia ella y decir "Hola, Bella," en lugar de simplemente asentir. Y su sonrisa me hizo sentir calor recorrer por mis venas hasta llegar y quedarse en mi corazón. Lo sentí acelerarse.

Me pareció raro, hasta que recordé que Alice me había dicho que sería bien recibido si me acercaba a ella.

¿Se había referido a…?

Fruncí el ceño cuando vi a Jacob Black acercarse a Bella con una sonrisa de lobo en su rostro.

Ese bruto había andado detrás de Bella desde su primer día en la Universidad, como perrito faldero, pidiéndole y rogándole que aceptara una cita con él. Afortunadamente, para mí, Bella siempre lo había rechazado. Y en ese momento, cuando la vi sacudir la cabeza ligeramente al ver a Black caminar hacia donde estaba y luego susurrar algo a Angela, sonreí. Porque a Bella no le agradaba más de lo que me agradaba a mí.

Observé como el imbécil de Black llegaba a Bella y le daba un sonoro beso – por lo que podía ver desde mi lugar – y a Bella hacer una mueca, sonreírle forzadamente, y unir su brazo al de Angela como si fuera su salvavidas.

"Hola, Edward," escuché una voz _demasiado_ dulce y coqueta, que en otro momento me hubiera parecido sexy.

Voltee para encontrarme con un rostro hermoso, de esa hermosura obvia. Nada especial en ella. Había salido una o dos veces con Tanya Denali, no recordaba muy bien. Las salidas no habían sido muy inocentes, para ser honesto. No recordaba nada de ella más su nombre, y como se veía debajo de esa excusa de ropa que traía.

Le sonreí. "Hola, Tanya."

La chica era totalmente inconsciente del tono en mi voz que le indicaba que no estaba interesado en hablar ni siquiera una palabra más con ella.

¡Dios! Tanya y Jacob serían la pareja perfecta. Ninguno de los dos entendía una indirecta. O decidían ignorarla.

"Me encantan los chocolates," Tanya murmuró, mientras veía un puesto a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, donde estaban vendiendo chocolates de todos tipos, sabores, tamaños y… ¿cuán diferente era un chocolate de otro? ¡Por favor!

"Yo los odio," dije sin emoción, ni siquiera voltee a ver a Tanya.

Ya me estaba cansando y apenas había dicho un total de seis palabras.

Vete, por favor, Tanya… ¡vete!

Claro, Tanya no leía mentes, así que era casi imposible que me dejara solo si no se lo decía de frente. Pero, ¿qué tan tonta podías ser para no saber que no eras bien recibida?

Supuse que Tanya rompía todos los esquemas. Rubia y tonta.

Pero había excepciones. Solo había que ver a Rosalie Hale, esa chica era más astuta que cualquier chica que hubiera visto antes, inteligente y hermosa. Así que supuse que no se aplicaba a _todas_ las rubias. Solo a Tanya.

Di un paso atrás, y ella lo imitó. Di otro paso atrás, y Tanya me siguió.

"¿A dónde vas, Edward?"

Agh, gruñí internamente. Me pregunté cómo rayos la había soportado antes. Ni siquiera había estado cinco minutos a mi lado ahora, y ya deseaba lanzarla a través del estacionamiento para librarme de ella; dos noches sonaban a una eternidad ahora mismo.

Mi mirada, como si fuera un imán, se volvió hacia Bella, lucía molesta e incómoda por la proximidad de Jacob. Y todo lo que quería hacer era ir hacia ella y hacer volar a Black hacia el mismo lugar que Tanya.

Miré detrás de Bella por un segundo, un anuncio llamando mi atención.

_¿Te quieres casar?_

_VEN Y UNETE CON EL AMOR DE TU VIDA_

_EN EL REGISTRO CIVIL_

¿Amor de tu vida?

No estaba muy seguro de que estaba planeando hacer con lo que acababa de ver.

"¿Edward?"

Oh, esa molesta voz otra vez.

Ni siquiera voltee a verla, "Adiós, Tanya," le dije mientras me alejaba.

Me encaminé hacia el estúpido y ridículo – estaba usando demasiado los mismos adjetivos el día de hoy – _Registro Civil, agh_, y miré de reojo a Bella.

Mi resolución se volvió más fuerte. Me iba a arriesgar.

Me acerqué al registro civil para preguntar lo que necesitara saber.

Por desgracia, ahora me encontraba frente a Jessica Stanley. Nunca, jamás de los jamases había salido con ella. Pero era tan _obvio_ que tenía un enamoramiento, que era casi imposible evitarla. Mucho menos cuando teníamos dos clases juntos. Por ella había prometido no volver a reprobar ninguna materia, al menos de esa forma siempre estaría en la seguridad de mis compañeros, y no lanzándome a otro grupo con gente nueva que le gustara acosarme como a Jessica.

Debí imaginar que alguien como ella estaría encargada del Registro Civil, pero no lo hice.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verme entrar al pequeño lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba detrás de una caja, que daba la impresión de ser un mostrador lleno de corazones rojos y rosas de cartón pegados por todos lados, había globos de los mismos colores, y muchas rosas rojas. Traía un vestido ceñido, que en su opinión seguramente era sexy – aunque no le favorecía en absoluto – su cabello era una masa de rizos, que no sabía exactamente como cargaba con ellos, su rostro estaba demasiado oculto detrás de toneladas de maquillaje…

Me estremecí interiormente.

"Edward," agh, ¿era en serio? ¿estas chicas no tenían otra cosa que hacer, más que tratar de sonar _sexy_? Tanya tenía más éxito. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Sonreí, una sonrisa hacía todo más fácil siempre. "Bueno, me preguntaba que necesitaba para… _casarme_."

Ugh, casarme. Era un concepto un tanto difícil de digerir, incluso cuando pensaba en Bella.

Mm… me encontré pensando en ella de nuevo, y para mí sorpresa, no me fue ni lo remotamente difícil considerar en _casarme_ con ella como hubiera sido con cualquier otra chica.

Jessica jadeó, y casi escuchaba en su mente, _Si, me quiero casar contigo._

¡Como si algún día fuera a siquiera considerar el casarme con Jessica Stanley!

Pero en lugar de responderme, Jessica se quedó con la boca abierta, y los ojos tan abiertos que casi juraba que se le saldrían de sus cuencas. Tuve que aclararme la garganta no una, sino dos veces, para llamar su atención y sacarla de donde sea que estuviera en su cabeza.

"Oh, sí," _finalmente_ fue capaz de responder. "¿Qué preguntabas?"

Suspiré internamente, no creía que fuera tan difícil recordar que le había preguntando. "Lo que necesito para casarme _aquí_."

"Claro, bueno..." murmuró lentamente. "Simplemente venir con tu "prometida" y ponerle un anillo como este," me dijo mientras me mostraba una copia barata de un anillo de diamantes de compromiso.

Mmm, lucía barato y no muy bonito que digamos, _pero_ era necesario.

Hoy, Isabella Swan iba a ser mí esposa.

Aunque fuera un matrimonio falso que durara solo por este día. Bella valía la pena pasar por todo esto.

Le pregunté a Jessica cual era el precoso a pagar por tan horrorosos anillos, y le pagué la _exorbitante_ cantidad de $25 pesos, eligiendo un anillo delicado y fino que creí a Bella le gustaría más que cualquiera de los otros anillos un tanto feos.

Salí del pequeño lugar, buscando con la mirada por todas partes.

Y, ¡maldición! No vi a Bella por ningún lado.

Mi teléfono celular volvió a sonar con un nuevo mensaje. _Alice..._ suspiré.

_Si buscas a Bella, te espera en el puesto de chocolates, A._

Sonreí involuntariamente, y alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con Alice como había hecho hace un rato, pero no la vi por ningún lado, tampoco. Curioso.

Bueno, si Alice decía que Bella me esperaba, ¿quién era yo para hacerla esperar aun más?

Me apresuré hacia el bendito puesto de chocolates que habían decidido colocar en honor al Día del Amor y la Amistad, San Valentín... y otras babosadas, igual que todo el demasiado irritantemente dulce y acaramelado sabor del chocolate.

Y busqué, y busqué... y volví a buscar.

¡Vamos! Que el lugar no era _tan_ grande como para no verla.

Pero estaba seguro que no estaba allí. Mmm...

Saqué mi celular y busqué el mensaje de Alice para asegurarme de que había leído correctamente el lugar donde Bella me esperaba. Y, ¡bingo! Sí era este el lugar. Pero no había señal física de Bella por ningún lado.

Suspiré frustrado, y seguí buscando por unos minutos más, sentía el pequeño anillo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, gritando por ser liberado y entregado.

Sí, bueno, yo también quería librarme de el. Pero la chica en cuestión no me hacía el honor de aparecerse.

Tomé mi celular de nuevo, y marqué el número de Alice.

"¿Qué pasa?" me contestó con su usual voz chispeante.

"Tú dímelo, Alice," le dije algo cortante y molesto. "Estoy donde me dijiste y no veo a Bella por ningún lado."

Alice suspiró. "Deja le hablo, y te digo donde esta."

"Bien."

Colgó y guardé mi celular.

Me alejé un poco del lugar, el chocolate no me causaba nada de gracia ni me atraía, es más, me asqueaba el ver a la gente comerlo como si fuera el mayor placer del mundo... compartiéndolo, haciéndolo parecer _sexy_, como algo total y pecaminosamente delicioso. No le encontraba ninguna de esas características por más que lo viera, oliera... _probara_. Agh, me estremecí al recordarlo.

O había algo muy mal en mí, o en toda esa gente que ahora lo devoraba como si el Día de San Valentín fuera su última oportunidad de tener una mordida de aquella cosa café.

El pensar en café me recordó aquellos hermosos ojos color marrón de una chica hermosa que esperaba encontrar pronto. Sus ojos parecían del color del chocolate, y definitivamente aquellos no me causaban nada más que _atracción_.

¿Dónde rayos estaba ahora?

Alice aún no me regresaba un mensaje o llamada con aquella esperada respuesta, tanto que me estaba poniendo ansioso al respecto.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para terminar de desesperarme, el celular sonó de nuevo.

_Ve al puesto de hamburguesas, A._

¡Eso estaba al otro lado! Como había pasado de un lado a otro, no lo entendía.

Aún así, caminé hacia allá, un poco apresurado si me permitía aceptarlo. Ahora estaba de una nueva forma ansioso. Y me preparaba mentalmente para el momento en que le pidiera a Bella que se _casara_ conmigo llegara, aunque fuera de mentiras.

Me apresuré un poco más, aunque sutilmente. No era como si estuviera apresurado, tampoco. Quería verla, saludarla, hablar con ella, hacerla sonreír... pero, ¡oh estaba fregado!

Seguí caminando, y llegué al lugar, y de nuevo, por segunda vez, no la encontré donde esperaba por fin verla.

¿Qué estaba pasando con esta chica?

Quizá estaba huyendo de mí, sabiendo de alguna rara forma lo que le esperaba si me veía el día de hoy.

No era como si fuera estrictamente necesario _casarnos_, pero quería la excusa de estar con ella todo un día, pero al paso que íbamos serían solamente los 2 o 3 minutos – esperaba que fuera rápido – que tardaran en decir ¿aceptas? Sí, acepto, lo que pasara con ella.

No me importaba, sino conseguia encontrarla el día de hoy, me armaría del suficiente valor para hablar con ella, conocerla, pasar tiempo a su lado, enamorarla... ella simplemente valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Me quedé por un segundo anonado ante mis propios pensamientos, así que me regresé y lo pensé otra vez.

Me cuestioné sería más apropiado. ¿Enamorarla?

Bueno, eso era interesante. Yo, enamorado.

Me volví, la busqué con la vista, pero nada. Si me estaba esperando, no entendía porque rayos nunca estaba donde decía que estaría esperando.

_¿Dónde demonios esta, Alice?_

Le mandé un mensaje a mi querida hermana, le encantaba tener el control y mí tono seguramente la irritaría.

_Edward Anthony Cullen, no me hables así o lo que sea… y Bella te espera en el puesto de dulces, A._

Me carcajee, me imaginaba su irritación.

Pero luego recordé su mensaje, y la nueva locación de la "más buscada" Bella. Aun así, me fui hacia donde se _suponía_ que me estaba esperando.

Claro, como ya me había esperado, NO estaba.

Bella Swan se escabullía muy rápidamente, o aquí pasaba algo extraño.

_¿Dónde?_ Mandé simplemente esta vez.

Y Alice contestó igual de simple, _la cafetería, A._

De nuevo, me encontré caminando de un lado de la escuela a otra. Para volverme a encontrar sin rastro alguno de Bella. Así me trajo Alice, de izquierda a derecha, de norte a sur, girando y yendo derecho, hasta que me harté.

¡Hey, me estaba cansando!

Ni siquiera me ejercitaba, y todo esto, sería suficiente para el año completo. Revisé mi reloj, y si, una hora recorriendo la escuela era demasiado para mí. Me detuve por segunda vez en la cafetería a comprar una botella con agua y me la tomé en menos de tres minutos. Supongo que me estaba deshidratando.

Este día había resultado ser peor de lo que en un principio. Decidí regresar a la cafetería, que estaba vacía ya que todos estaban fuera disfrutando de la tonta fiesta de San Valentín.

Ordené unas enchiladas – que no eran nada como las de Esme – y esperé.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, y a dos personas que conversaban entre medio discutiendo y rápidamente reconocí _su_ voz, ambas, pero una que había esperado escuchar durante todo el día.

"Agh, Jacob, ojala me dejaras sola de una vez por todas," la voz de Bella finalmente sonaba enfadada.

Al parecer, Black había logrado sacar a la fiera en Bella, si ya la había hartado hasta el punto de decírselo en la cara, como nunca hacía.

Me volví hacia ellos, y como había dicho, Bella lucía molesta e incomoda, mantenía cierta distancia entre ambos, y su postura era tensa. Pero había algo más, en sus ojos se notaba que lágrimas amenazaban con deslizar por sus mejillas, y su frente estaba ligeramente fruncida, como si le preocupara algo o estuviera alterada.

Al instante me puse alerta, porque si aquel pedazo de basura le había hecho algo a Bella, estaba tan seguro como de mi nombre que no se quedaría sin recibir...

Me levanté en menos de un segundo, ignorando mí nombre al ser llamado por la cocinera que tenía lista la orden, y Bella volteó al instante al escucharlo, viéndome avanzar hacia ella y Black furioso, sus ojos se agrandaron, con sorpresa y... ¿gozo?

Me detuve, y la miré con intensidad.

"¿Edward?" me habló en un tono suave, como si no estuviera segura que era yo.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios sonrosados, y no pude hacer nada más que sonreírle en respuesta. Seguí caminando hacia ella, ignorando a Black y su mirada furiosa.

"Te he buscado por todos lados," le murmuré en el oído, un delicado estremecimiento la recorrió, y sonreí contra su piel antes de enderezarme. "Creo que Bella estará bien conmigo ahora, Black," le avisé sin despegar mi mirada de Bella, quien me correspondía con una pequeña curvatura de sus labios, sus ojos resplandeciendo. "¿Vamos?"

Bella solo asintió, y me siguió.

Black se quedó donde había estado sin mediar palabra; y yo pagué por la comida que ya no quería y salimos de la cafetería.

Al alejarnos un poco, Bella jaló mí mano, obligándome a detenerme.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté, preocupado.

Bella frunció el ceño. "Bueno, pasa que te he estado esperando en cada lugar que _Alice_ me dijo me esperabas y nada, y resultaba que todo el tiempo estuviste en la _cafetería_."

Ooh, ahora entendía.

¡Rayos, Alice! Esta me las pagabas.

"Whoa, Bella," le dije, levantando mis manos como si fuera culpable. "Creo que los dos fuimos victimas de la maquiavélica mente de mí hermana."

El fruncido en su ceño se profundizó. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Al menos su voz no sonaba tan enfadada como antes. "Bueno, a que, Bella, creo que Alice estuvo jugando un poco con nosotros."

La única respuesta de Bella fue resoplar. "¿Cómo?"

Sus palabras se reducían a cortas preguntas, que requerían de respuestas largas.

"Alice me decía que me esperabas en cierto lugar y al parecer a ti te decía que yo te esperaba en otro, por eso nunca coincidimos," le expliqué, su frente se alisó un poco. "Porque créeme, te estaba buscando."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Bella con un suave y vulnerable tono de voz, que casi me desarmó. "Ni siquiera nos hablamos."

"Un enorme error que quiero cambiar," le dije, sonriendo.

Bella torció los labios, y luego se mordió el inferior. "¿Ah sí?"

Sino fuera porque se trataba de Bella, estuviera harto de tanta pregunta e inseguridad.

Me acerqué a ella, y noté como su respiración se aceleraba un poco, sus labios se abrieron apenas y sus ojos se dilataron. "Oh sí," murmuré en sus labios, y le planté un gentil beso en la comisura de sus labios. Sentí su dulce aliento en mi rostro, y deseé moverme solo un poco a un lado para besarla por completo, pero me retuve.

Aún, no, Edward, me dije a mí mismo.

Bella me miró, con algo de acuso en sus ojos marrones, y le sonreí ampliamente. "Luego," le dije con una promesa en mí tono.

Solo sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza.

"Así que..." empezó y se detuvo, sus mejillas tornándose ese hermoso rojo de siempre, y mirando hacia abajo.

Coloqué mi dedo índice en su barbilla y alcé su rostro. "¿Qué?"

"¿Para qué me buscabas?" preguntó, mordiéndose de nuevo su labio inferior.

Sí, bueno, la confianza de la que les había hablado, se había desvanecido de repente. Y no tenía idea de a donde rayos se había ido a esconder ahora que la necesitaba. El pequeño anillo de fantasía estaba en el bolsillo de mí pantalón.

Le miré con algo de desden, no quería perder la calma, aunque fuera detrás de una fachada.

"Bueno, quizás quería celebrar este día," mi tono no fue del todo convincente, y Bella no lo creyó, alzó una ceja en pregunta.

"Claro," su voz reflejaba que no me creía.

¡Ni yo me creía!

Metí la mano en mí bolsillo, tomando el anillo pero sin sacarlo.

"Ven," le dije, tomándola de la mano con mí mano libre. Bella me siguió sin rechistar.

Regresamos al bullicio de gente celebrando este día, y rodé mis ojos al verlos a todos. Sentí a Bella tensarse a mí lado.

"¿Tenemos que ir allí?" preguntó, con voz cansina. "Trataba de escapar de este lugar hace rato."

Voltee a verla. "¿En serio?"

Bella asintio.

Y en ese momento, antes de poder responder algo a su asentimiento, Angela se acercó a nosotros.

"Allí estas, Bella," dijo aliviada, abrazándola.

Y yo no tuve más opción que soltarla.

Me miró Bella de reojo al sentir que mí mano ya no sostenía la suya, y le sonreí para asegurarle que no me iba a ir a ninguna parte. Y se relajó visiblemente.

Aproveché el momento de distracción para pensar en una buena estrategia.

Saqué el anillo sin pensarlo, y miré a Bella directamente, y creo que mí mirada era demasiado intensa, ya que Bella se volvió a verme con el rostro sonrojado y una minúscula sonrisa. Angela lo notó, y le dio un ligero codazo en el costado, y a mí me pareció como para animarla a algo que no tenía idea.

"Ya, Angela," Bella le pidió en un susurro.

Angela rodó sus ojos.

Sentí por un momento que no aguantaría otro segundo más la presión por decirle que planeaba, que quería de ella...

Y fue demasiado. "Cásate conmigo, Bella..."

Fue entre un lamentoso grito y como si me estuviera ahogando, pero la palabras de alguna manera lograron ser coherentes y entendibles para mí desgracia. No del todo, pero de esa forma no había pensado hacerlo, nada parecido.

Bella se volvió a mí de golpe, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca abierta, su expresión una de completo shock.

Uh-oh.

Pero Angela estaba sonriendo como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que esto pasaría.

Curioso.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Tomé un profundo respiro, para poder explicarme mejor. "La verdad, Bella..." y aquí iba. "Siempre me has gustado, pero... supongo que he sido un cobarde por no hablarte siquiera."

Bella sacudía la cabeza, como sino me creyera. "¿Yo... te... gusto?" lo dijo exactamente como imaginé. No me creía, o no lo creía posible.

Simplemente asentí. "Desde el primer momento en que te vi."

"Pero, ¿por qué no me hablabas?"

"Bella, tú no eres nada parecida a las chavas con las que acostumbro a salir, simplemente no creí que yo te agradara al conocerme."

Bien, mis miedos estaban al aire, no secretos.

"Pero _sí_ me agradas," dijo susurrando.

Le sonreí. "Ahora lo sé. Pero ni tú ni yo hicimos el intento, y me cansé."

"Me alegro," respondió, sonriendo tímidamente.

"¿Entonces?"

Bella me miró extrañada. "¿Entonces, qué?"

Suspiré. "¿Te casas conmigo?" le pedí, mostrándole el anillo que había conseguido para ella.

Pero no respondió.

"Oh vamos," le dije. "Son 7 años de mala suerte en el amor sino aceptas."

Ella alzó una ceja. "¿Crees en eso?"

"¿7 años de mala suerte para mí también?" le contestó. "¿Quieres eso para mí?"

Bella intentó ocultarme una sonrisa, pero no lo logró del todo. Angela a su lado me apoyó. "Anda, Bella, acepta."

Ni siquiera volteo a verla.

Su mirada seguía en mí sin parpadear, casi.

"Bien, solo porque no quiero que tengamos _mala suerte_," aceptó, tratando de sonar como si fuera de mala gana, y fallando miserablemente.

"Bueno, gracias por ser tan buena," le dije con un guiño. Bella se sonrojó profundamente.

"Supongo que serás nuestra testigo, Angela," le pedí y ella asintió gustosa.

Tomé a Bella de la mano, y la guíe entre el lugar hasta el bendito _Registro Civil_, donde entramos sin dudar y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Jessica, quien me vio sorprendida y con una pizca de envidia en sus facciones. Era tan fácil leer su rostro.

Pagué lo necesario, y Jessica nos llevó hacia un pequeño cuarto "adornado" con motivos de San Valentín, lleno de rosas rojas y globos de gas por todos lados.

Pasamos por todo el ridículo proceso y firmamos nuestra acta falsa de matrimonio, y a la hora del beso, le jugué la misma a Bella que hace un rato.

Al salir, me encontré con Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y _Alice_.

Alice abrió su boca, y alcé una mano para callarla. "Hablaremos luego."

Jalé a Bella a mí lado, y me la llevé a un lugar con menos gente, cerca de donde tenía el Volvo estacionado, esperando por sacarnos de aquí tan pronto como fuera posible. Estaba enfadado de este lugar, y con Bella conmigo, ¿para qué quería seguí aquí?

Me detuve, y me di la vuelta para ver de frente a Bella. "Finalmente."

Bella me sonrió ampliamente.

"Dios, eres tan hermosa," murmuré, mirando directamente a sus ojos, sintiendo como si me perdiera en esos lagos de chocolate. Acaricie su mejilla suavemente, sintiendo el calor debajo de las yemas de mis dedos, sus mejillas sonrojándose como solo ella podía. Recorrí su piel, hasta llegar a su cabello que era tan suave y sedoso como me había imaginado, lo coloqué lentamente detrás de su oreja, bajando hacia su cuello, donde curvé mi mano para atraer su rostro al mío...

Miré a Bella cerrar sus ojos, abrir sus labios apenas para recibirme y recordé que me hacía falta algo más para hacer esto perfecto.

Entonces, justo antes de tocar sus labios, con los ojos cerrados, susurré, "Sé mi novia."

El dulce y floral aliento de Bella cesó de golpear mis labios, y casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

"Hazlo perfecto, Bella," le susurré.

Bella cerró la corta distancia que había permanecido en mi camino a tocar sus labios, y... ¡oh Dios! Nunca antes había sentido como si fuegos artificiales explotaron a mí alrededor, y sintiera incluso ganas de cantar.

Esos labios, había soñado con ellos más veces de las que era capaz de recordar, y ahora estaban sobre los míos. Y nunca quería dejarlos ir.

Pero fue solo un beso casto. "Sí," Bella murmuró en respuesta, sus labios parecían ni haberse separado de los míos para responder. "Sí," repitió, pegando sus labios de nuevo a mí. "Sí, quiero ser tu novia."

No me importaba que esta fuera, como quien dijera, la primera vez que hablara con ella. Ya tendríamos tiempo de conocernos. Y estaba seguro que la amaría.

La atraje a mí, entonces, besándola con ganas.

Oh, el sentir esos labios suaves contra los míos, era una intensa sensación a la que no quería renunciar. Y no lo haría. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para besar a Bella cuantas veces quisiera, era mí novia. Ya la conocería, y estaba seguro que no odiaría nada de ella, que amaría todos sus defectos y la haría imperfectamente perfecta para mí.

Sus manos se enredaron en mí cabello, atrayéndome hacia ella aun más.

Y amé la sensación que me provoqué. Tomé a Bella por la cintura, pegándola todavía más a mí cuerpo, rodeándola con toda la fuerza que podía con ella. Sintiendo cada curva sobre mí...

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo entero, y mi corazón latía descontrolado. La falta de oxigeno me hacía ver estrellas detrás de mis parpados. Y tuve que, reluctantemente, alejarme de ella. Posé mi frente sobre la suya, recuperando el aliento.

"Sí," dije entre jadeos. "tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar."

Bella soltó una risilla entre dientes, y me volvió a besar.

Y lo supe en ese momento.

Todo empezó en un estúpido Día del Amor y la Amistad, y estaba seguro que allí no acabaría. Estaba ansiando un año más para estar a lado de esta hermosa chica en mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola todos!<strong>

**Aquí esta el regalo de San Valentín, tarde pero seguro, espero les guste.**

**Esperen más historias :)**


End file.
